Regrets
by Chee5e55ave5
Summary: Beck regrets ever falling in love with Jade West. Because it's about to change his life forever...
1. My First Regret

**My First Regret  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious nor do I have any affiliation with it or any other fan fics!**

**

* * *

**

I don't know what to do with myself. There was a time when everything in my life was just fine. I'm your average eleventh grade student, attending a performing arts school called Hollywood Arts. I'm aiming at having a career of both acting and modeling. I did pretty well in my classes for the most part. I had a good group of friends that I stuck with and did everything with. Their names are Andre, Cat, Robbie and Tori and they''re awesome people. I'd trust them with my life. And I don't mean to sound vain or arrogant, but I'm pretty good looking. Girls come up to me all the time but I have never gone on a date. The average girl doesn't really do it for me. My life was perfectly normal, nothing extremely complicated.

And then I met her.

Her name was Jade West. She had just transferred to our school a few months ago. At first, she behaved coldly to the other students and as a result, people rejected her and made fun of her. They thought she was weird because she was goth. One day I saw her getting bullied by some guys, so I went over and told them to back off. She thanked me and then we got to talking. After that, I introduced Jade to my friends and she's been hanging out with us ever since. She's actually really smart and funny. She just needed a group of people that accepted her for who she was. I've personally spent a lot of time with Jade on my own. She's not like all the other girls; she's special. She's very attractive but there's so much more to her than that. She has a personality and she has a lot of depth. She writes and draws a lot and she's extremely gifted. I've seen her works and they are almost as stunning as she is. I was also surprised to hear that she's an amazing singer when I overheard an audition she was doing for a play. Jade West had it all. I just couldn't find any fault in her. Sure, she could be a little mean at times and she can still be kind of hard to understand but she's a genuinely caring and talented person. She was perfect.

So why was this perfect girl such a pain in my life?

Because I'm in love with her. And she recently started dating my best friend, Andre Harris. Every day I have to watch them be together. We all have classes together, we eat lunch together and we hang out outside of school together. Every single day, I can't take my eyes off of her when she's with him. Every single day, I can't help but wish that I was in Andre's place, being able to spend time with the girl of my dreams. My head is filled with a rush of emotions whenever I see her now. Not just love but also sorrow, guilt, and anger. But above all else, I felt regret. Why didn't I ask her out when I had the chance? Why couldn't I have just told her how I felt? I hated myself for not acting on my feelings sooner; I hesitated because I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. Now all I can do is regret it. And as days went on, my regrets would only pile higher and higher until they finally came to a head and changed things forever.

My name is Beck Oliver. And this is my story.

* * *

**Another idea I thought I'd throw out there. I have a basic idea of where I'm going with this but unlike my other story, I haven't done the writing in advance yet so updates might be slower for now. R&R, hope you like it!**


	2. A Punch in the Gut

**A Punch in the Gut  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious or have any affiliation with it or any other fan fics!

* * *

**

It started off with a normal day with its normal routine I got up, ate some breakfast, brushed my teeth, got dressed, gathered my things, drove to school, the usual for me. I arrived a little early as always so that I could have time to find the others and say hi to them. It still pained me to see Jade and Andre together but I had learned to mask it from them pretty well. The bell would ring as it always would and then I would go to my first three classes. I got my musical theory exam back from Ms. Napier in first period. I got a B+, which I was happy about given that I didn't study much. Then in second period, I had gym. We did basic stretches and played basketball. Then we went to third period, which is probably one of my favorite classes, Sikowitz's improv class. I always look forward to it because all of my friends are there and we have a lot of fun there, especially with a teacher like Sikowitz. That day, we just had a few drive-by acting exercises and an alphabetical improv session. So so far the day had been pretty normal.

And then we got to lunch. I was the third to sit at our usual table with Cat and Tori already there. Robbie was out sick, claiming that he caught it from his puppet, Rex. We had our usual greetings and then we just ate and talked about our day and things going on in our lives. And that's when Jade and Andre came to join our table. They were excitedly whispering to each other. I could just make out what they were saying. Something like "You tell them!'' "No you tell them!" Upon hearing their whispering, I felt my stomach drop. We were about to get big news.

"Hey guys!" said Jade with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Jade, hey Andre," said Tori.

"We have big news to share with you all!" said Andre.

"You're pregnant!" shouted Cat. I nearly threw up at the thought.

"OK...maybe not that big. We haven't even had sex yet," said Jade. Phew.

"Jade!" said Andre, playfully slapping her arm.

"OK, OK, the news, right, sorry. Anyway..."

"We're going on a trip together!" they said in unison.

I felt my heart drop. They were being serious together in terms of their relationship. While it still wasn't as bad as Jade being pregnant with Andre, it still hurt. I wanted to go on a trip with Jade. I wanted to be with her. But instead, Andre got to be with her. And it hurt. My mind spaced out with these thoughts as Cat and Tori asked them questions about their trip. I didn't even listen to the convseration; I just watched Jade smile and laugh as she told us the details about the trip she would have in Andre. Ugh...it's not like me to get so jealous. What did Andre have that I didn't? Jade and I didn't get to spend as much time together as we used to now that she's dating Andre and it made me very sad.

I don't know what had happened next or how long I had spaced out but when I finally came back to my senses, Jade, Andre and Cat were already gone.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry this took so long, I hit a writer's block, you can tell by the shortness and crappiness of this chapter...and I'm hungry.**

**Remus'Girl Jaggie Bade - It'll take a while but there will definitely be Bade. We're only getting started.**

**LizGilliesFan - Great, thanks! **

**Just Say'n -And hopefully the rest of the story will be just as epic! Dun dun dun!**

**Pen10 - Yeah..sorry for not responding. It didn't cross my mind to do so. Glad you like it though!  
**

**Alyson/So and so (anonymous) - Hmm...will Jade get pregnant? So far she hasn't but in the long run, I honestly don't know yet. I'll just tab it as a possibility but not a definitely for now; you'll just have to hear the rest of his story. ;)  
**


	3. Tori's Idea

**Tori's Idea  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious or have any affiliation with it or any other fan fics!

* * *

**

Now the only people at the table were me and Tori.

"Where did the others go?" I asked.

"They already finished their lunches and went to class. What planet were you on?" she said.

I had pretty much lost my appetite. Jade and Andre had gone off together and I was too mind-boggled to notice. I just stared at my food in disbelief, oblivious to everything going on around me. Tori leaned in and waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Beck? Earth to Beck!" she shouted.

"Wha-what? Oh, hey Tori. Nothing...what's up with you?" I was rambling.

"This is really bothering you, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Jade and Andre going on a trip together."

"Why would that bother me?"

"Well, it might be due to the fact that you're head over heels in love with Jade."

I could feel my jaw drop. I had done my best to hide my feelings for Jade and based on the fact that no one ever talked to me about it, I assumed I was doing a good job. I couldn't believe Tori figured me out.

"How do you kn-"

"Oh come on, it's so obvious the way you fawn over her and how excited you get when you get to talk to or about her and how pained you look when you see Jade and Andre together."

"It's really that obvious?"

"Yeah...we talk about it all the time. Basically everyone knows except for Jade and Andre. I still don't know how they don't know."

"Great..."

"Can you be honest with me? It's killing you inside, isn't it?"

"Yeah...I just don't know what to do..."

"I have a suggestion."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Go on a date with me."

I looked at Tori quizzically. Could I really go on a date with Tori? I mean, sure she was nice and fun and she was definitely cute. She was also smart and talented. She was the normal guy's dream girl.

But she wasn't Jade. I just didn't think of Tori that way. I couldn't.

"As in become boyfriend and girlfriend date?"

"We don't have to actually be boyfriend and girlfriend. But it's not healthy for you to obsess over one girl like you are. I just think it would be good for you to see other girls. It'll help you get over Jade or at least get your mind off of her."

I hated to admit it but Tori had a good point. Jade was at the forefront of my thoughts most of the time and it was painful for me. Maybe going out with another girl would be good for me. It was intimidating for me since I've never actually been on a date before. Still, I might as well try.

"All right. One date," I told her.

"Cool, say...Saturday night while Jade and Andre are away?"

"All right...I'll pick you up at seven then?"

"Sounds good. I gotta get to class. See you then, Beck."

Tori picked up her lunch and bag and left me alone at the table. I sat there wondering what on earth I had just gotten myself into. Would this really help me with my issue with Jade? As strange as it felt, I suppose it was worth a shot. Jade and I couldn't be together thanks to Andre so maybe it would be better if I moved on. Oh man...if only I knew what was going to happen...

Well...that day started normal...but this was still only the beginning of my regrets.

* * *

**missamerika91 - It'll take a while but it'll definitely be Bade. For now, I basically have an idea. All I can do is run with it.  
**

**Just Say'n - Just going to have to wait and see. Even I'm not sure what's going to happen yet; it's still being written. I'll definitely take your idea into consideration though.**

**Courage1220 - I personally don't get Jandre either but between Andre and Robbie, who do you think Jade is more likely to pick? I'm definitely throwing other ideas for stories around. I have another large project in the works that I'm trying to figure out (It'll be the biggest project I ever do if I ever finish it) and also thinking about potential one-shots.  
**

**It'll be a while until the next update. There's still a lot of writing to be done and a lot of plot for me to work out.**


	4. A Date With Tori

**A Date with Tori**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious or have any affiliation with it or any other stories!**

* * *

Saturday night rolled around. I was getting ready for my date with Tori. I still had no idea why I agreed to do this. Sure, it may help me get over Jade but was that what I really wanted? And even if it was, was this really the right way to do it? Well, it was too late to take it back now. Before I left to pick up Tori, I texted Jade, who had already left with Andre on their vacation yesterday.

_Beck: Whatcha doin'?_

_Jade: 'Bout to eat dinner. What you up to?_

_Beck: Going out with Tori_

_Jade: Like on a date?_

_Beck: Yep_

_Jade: Wow, I didn't know you liked Tori._

_Beck: It's not that kind of date, we're just spending some time together like you and I usually do_

_Jade: Well, have fun with that, Andre's coming. TTYL ;)_

_Beck: ttyl_

After that little conversation, I dressed up and got in my car to pick up Tori. We agreed that we would just have dinner, talk things out and see if things went further. I sure hoped they wouldn't. I drove her to her favorite Chinese restaurant, Wok Star. We ordered some won ton soup, fried rice, roast duck and seafood chow mein. However, after ordering the food, we both went silent. It got kind of awkward being just the two of us. I definitely felt uncomfortable and it appeared she was feeling the same way. Still, Tori seemed determined to make this work so she tried to break the ice.

"So how's your family doing?" she asked.

"My dad's doing OK. Work's been hard on him but he's managing. I think my mom is doing well. She's excited about this date because she goes on about how she wants grandchildren."

"Does she really expect us to go that far? We're only doing this to help you."

"I don't know. I think she was just excited because I've never been on a date before."

"I see..."

"So how exactly does this work?"

"Well...we talk about stuff. Maybe we get to know each other better or just have some laughs..."

"Like how Jade and I would when it was the two of us?"

"Don't think about Jade, but essentially yes."

"Does that mean Jade and I dated?"

"Are you seriously this clueless?" She was clearly starting to get frustrated.

"Sorry. Go on."

"OK...What do you want to talk about?"

Before I could answer, the waitress came with all of our food. We wanted to talk but right now, I was just really hungry. For the next few minutes, we split up the food between us and ate in silence. It had gotten awkward again so I decided to try and talk again. What I said was a big mistake.

"So what do you think Jade and Andre are doing right now?"

Tori stopped in her tracks and looked up from the won ton in her chopsticks.

"Seriously. We need to stop talking about Jade. You're only going to hurt yourself."

"Am I really hurting myself or am I hurting you?"

Tori stood up and glared at me. I knew what I had said was yet another big mistake. I knew I was in for it because when Tori gets mad enough, she'll burn a forest down.

"I can't believe you're behaving so childishly! Jade is seeing Andre! You have to accept that! All I'm doing is trying to help! And you're just throwing it in my face by talking about Jade!"

"Look, I'm sorry! But this isn't working!"

"You know what? Fine! I'm out of here!"

"Come on, at least let me drive you home."

But it was too late, Tori was out the door. She conveniently left me with a lot of leftover food and the bill. Great... I couldn't believe how badly this plan had gone. I knew I shouldn't have done it but I did. And now one of my friendships is scarred, if not destroyed. I kicked myself. Yes my behavior was stupid but at the same time, going out with another girl wasn't going to help me get over Jade. There was no way this date could have turned out well. I stared bitterly at the food in silence, thinking about how much of a failure this had been. Then I asked to have the leftovers to go and paid the bill. I then got in my car with the food and drove off. I really wanted to go home right now and just lie on my bed. I was so frustrated and hurt that I wasn't completely paying attention to the road. As I drove thinking about Jade and sleep, I suddenly felt a heavy thump against my car and a loud shriek. I realized that I wouldn't be getting home any time soon.

Somehow I had caught up to Tori. How did I know this? Because I had just run her over.

* * *

**Just Say'n - Heads up! Our first Bade moment is coming in the next chapter! The question is if it will help their relationship proceed or if it will shoot Beck in the foot.  
**

**Laury the Latrator - Well after this incident...it's pretty safe to say Bori is over. I'm not a big Bori shipper either and this will definitely be Bade. I know I'm taking a long time but it's coming.  
**

**Courage1220 - Got my notepad right here. I'll consider it. No guarantees but I'll see if I can make something work.**

**caitlin23164 - Well, she certainly doesn't now. He might have gotten her killed.**

**Jeremy Shane - Here you go. :)  
**


	5. Talk at the Hospital

**Talk at the Hospital**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious nor do I have any affiliation with it or any other stories!**

* * *

It had been two days since I had accidentally run Tori over. Robbie, Cat and I were in the hospital along with Tori's family. The doctor had given us good news. Tori only had fractures in her left arm and right leg and she would be out of the hospital in a few days although she'd have to spend a few weeks in a wheelchair. I had spoken with Tori's family and they understood that it was an accident and they said that they wouldn't press charges (although they told me this somewhat begrudgingly). I had also spoken to Tori and she said she wasn't angry at me anymore. So that made me feel a little relieved. But I still felt like crap. Not only did the date fail in terms of helping me get over Jade, I almost killed Tori. I don't know if anyone has ever had a date go so wrong. It sucks.

We were waiting in the lobby for the nurses to let us visit Tori when Jade and Andre came in. They had been notified about the accident with Tori yesterday so they cut their vacation short and came over as quickly as they could.

"How is she?" asked Andre.

"She's doing better. The doctors say she'll be just fine and that she'll be out in a few days," said Mrs. Vega.

"That's a relief," said Jade.

"How was your trip?" asked Cat.

"It was going fine until we heard about Tori," said Andre.

"Beck? Can I talk to you? Alone?" asked Jade suddenly.

My eyes shot up and I looked around anxiously, as if I weren't entirely sure that she was talking to me.

"S-s-sure..." I said. We walked out of the lobby out of hearing range from the others. I followed Jade down the hall until we stood in front of a janitor's closet. I was dreading the worst, since Jade and Andre had also been informed that I was the one who put Tori in the hospital. I expected her to yell at me and tell me I was stupid for hitting Tori with me car. I expected her to ask questions about the date, which would force me to either lie or tell her the truth about how I felt.

Oh how I wish that had happened instead...

"Beck...I know this isn't the best time to tell you this...but I think I might be pregnant."

Yep...I definitely wish what I thought had happened instead.

"What? H-h-how?"

"Well, one night on our trip after we had dinner, we both got a little excited so we kind of...did it...you know?"

"Yeah...go on..." I said, trying my hardest not to puke at the thought.

"Well...neither of us had protection but we were so caught up in the heat of the moment that we decided to risk it anyway. And I don't know...I've been feeling kind of sick lately so possibly..."

"Are you positive?"

"Not absolutely yet, I still have to take a test to see. I didn't want to tell Andre yet in case I'm not pregnant but I needed someone to talk to."

"So you chose me? Why not Tori? Why not Cat? Why not even Robbie?"

"Because I thought I could trust you. You know you're my best friend."

"I don't know. I'm just so confused right now."

"And how do you think I feel? I could have somebody else's child growing inside of me!"

"I'm sorry! This is just a lot to take right now. I don't have any idea how I can help you."

"You could try to at least be a little more supportive! I don't know what to do!"

"I don't know what to do either! And I don't even know if I want to!"

Oops...that could not have come out more wrong. Jade gave a small gasp of shock at what I had said. But then her face turned cold as she stared at me with frustration and anger.

"Wow...first the whole thing with Tori and now this. I thought you were a bigger person than this Beck...but I guess I was wrong...I'll see you later."

"Jade, wait!"

But Jade had already stormed off to rejoin the others. I couldn't believe how badly I kept screwing up. Within the span of a weekend, I severely hurt not only one but two of my closest friends, one of whom I was still in love with. Tori was trying to help me move on with my life and I had handled it horribly. I was mortified at the prospect of Jade getting pregnant by Andre and I had handled it horribly. It just seemed like everything I was doing or saying was having some horrible consequence that would cause me to regret it. My perfectly normal world was already beginning to fall apart and I could already feel myself falling. I leaned against the janitor door and slumped to the floor.I was practically traumatized by the things I had done this weekend. I tried to convince myself that this was just a bad weekend and that by next weekend, Tori would be out of the hospital, Jade would get over my behavior (and hopefully find out that she's not pregnant) and things could go back to normal.

But like I said, this was still only the beginning.

* * *

**Tori's in the hospital, Jade might be pregnant and Beck is basically screwed.**

**caitlin23164 - I'm not going to end a story that fast. There's still more stuff for Beck to go through first. Who knows though? That might happen in the end.  
**

**livvylovesyou - Well, it was a Bade moment, but it wasn't a positive one. Who says all ship moments have to be good? BTW I don't know what SVP means.**

**GemmaLeigh - Tori probably thinks it is. I, on the other hand, say you can point while doing it if you want (Wow, I'm really screwed up). Thanks for the compliment! =D**

**WhiteChocolateAngel - Glad you like it so far. Originally Tori was just going to be hit by someone else but then I decided it would be more fun for Beck to hit her. Sucks for them both but great for the rest of us. =P**

**missamerika91 - I'm a bit surprised at the popularity of the decision to run Tori over with a car (I can only imagine how pissed people might be that she didn't die). Oh well, I'm here to write, not to judge. **

**Just Say'n - It may not have been a particularly positive Bade moment, but we got Bade nonetheless. But things will get better eventually. Right? RIGHT? PS. Thanks for the kudos. I loved writing Bloodshed. To other readers, if you haven't already, check it out.**

**Laury the Latrator - I think it's smooth and realistic...maybe? I won't know for sure 'til others compliment or flame me. Not looking good for Beck so far though.  
**


	6. Drinking

**Drinking**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious nor do I have any affiliation with it or any other fan fics!**

* * *

The next week was absolute torture. Tori had been let out of the hospital but since she could not use one of her arms nor could she stand on a broken leg, she had to be pushed to class on a wheelchair. Tori claimed that she forgave me; however, she had let each of us push her in the wheelchair except for me. I even offered and she would say that she would rather have Andre or Cat push her. Every time I saw Tori, I felt the twang of guilt over what I had done to her when she was only trying to help me. And then there was Jade, who was still unsure about whether or not she was a pregnancy scandal. She had told me that the tests she purchased were faulty, varying between positive and negative results. She was arranging to see a doctor to get an official test. I was so stressed about the possibility of Jade being pregnant, even though there was no way I could be the father. Jade and I had talked about what had happened in the hospital and we had both apologized: Jade for suddenly pushing the news on me and myself for my poor reaction. Even though we had made up, I still felt guilty for how I had treated her. Here was a girl I claimed to be my best friend. Here was a girl that I claimed to be in love with. And yet when she really needed my support, I bailed. What a great friend am I.

I was alone in my RV that night. I was in a really sour mood and didn't really want anything to do with anyone. I just felt really bad about myself. I needed a way to get my mind off of my troubles. Something to take the edge off. I wasn't thinking clearly because my emotions clouded my judgment. I just wanted to make myself feel better again. So I got out of my RV and let myself into my parents' house. I went down to the basement where I knew that my dad kept a large stash of beer. I took a couple of six-packs with me. Dad bought so much beer that he wouldn't miss a couple of six-packs. I lugged them all the way up into the house and then back into my RV. I sat down on the floor with a can and opened it. I took a swigful and swallowed. Then another, then another after that until the can was empty.

I wondered what Jade was thinking or doing at the moment as I reached for a second can of beer. Did she know about her pregnancy yet? Who was I kidding? Of course she was pregnant. Unless Andre was infertile or something, odds are that they would have pregnancy if they didn't use protection. Even though I had known this for a while, the thought still made me nauseous. It also appeared that I was the only one that Jade told so far. I didn't know whether to be honored or to consider it a slap in the face from God. I took another drink as my thoughts also turned to Tori. It was painful to see her in the wheelchair after what I did to her. Everyone kept telling me it wasn't my fault...right? *hic*...But I still feel like it was. I had lost *hic* control of myself and now all I can do is *hic* feel bad about it.

I was on my fourth can now. Ugh...I missed Jade...*hic* I missed being able to spend time with her and being able to talk to her about anything. I missed the times when I could be around her without *hic* having to worry so much. But now everything was so *hic* complicated. My feelings kept getting in the way *hic*, hey that's why I'm drinking right now, right? *hic* It actually felt kind of good. But I knew I wouldn't feel better when this was all said and done. The problem would still be here the next day. *hic* I was getting sleepy. *hic* I wondered what Robbie and Rex do when they're alone. Maybe they talked about Jade too? Even though they weren't on the best of terms. *hic* Where did that come from? *hic* Ugh...

I don't even remember what I was thinking after that or even what number can I was on. It was at this point that I blacked out.

* * *

**I've never had much alcohol so I don't have a full understanding of the effects or how much you have to drink for the effects to kick in. My apologies if I'm wrong.**

**I didn't do replies this time, sorry. I'm just tired...  
**


	7. Regretting Jade

**Regretting Jade**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own victorious nor do I have any affiliation with it or any other fan fics!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache. Ugh...hangovers are the worst. I reached into my pocket and looked at my cell phone. It was already 10:30 AM! Crap! I was late for school! I ran around my RV gathering all my things and stuffing them into my bag. I didn't even bother to take time to clean myself up. I bolted out of my RV, jumped into my car and sped off to school. I really lucked out that there were no cops around this time because I was speeding pretty badly. I quickly drove into the school's student parking lot, parked, jumped out of my car with my stuff and sprinted into the school. I knew that I had already missed my first two periods so I ran straight for Sikowitz's class.

"Beckett Oliver!" said Sikowitz as he was taking role

"I'm here! I'm here!" I shouted as I burst through the door. I stood there for a while, gasping for air as everyone in the class turned to stare at me. I looked back at everyone in turn from Sikowitz holding his clipboard to Cat who was stroking her hair to Robbie with his hand up Rex to Tori in her wheelchair to Andre who raised his eyebrows and then to Jade whose jaw slightly dropped upon seeing me.

"Beck. You're late. I'll mark you as tardy and you can go ahead and take your seat," said Sikowitz.

I sulked over to an empty chair that just so happened to be next to Jade. I plopped down in the seat, still struggling to catch my breath.

"What the hell happened to you? you look like a mess," Jade said.

"Nice greeting...I really don't want to talk about it," I snapped.

"OK, fine." We remained silent as Sikowitz continued to take role for the rest of the class.

"OK, now that we're all here, let's get to business. I've looked over your performances over the past few weeks and I have to say that all of you are slipping badly. So I decided that today we'll make a quick revisit to the basics before we can proceed," announced Sikowitz.

Everyone groaned.

"Today we will do a basic improvisation exercise. I'm sure all of you are aware of the simple word association game. I throw a word at you and you say the very first word that comes to your mind in response. To make things a little more interesting, all of your answers must go in alphabetical order. For example if I say cheese and you say smelly, then if I say bed, you must say something that starts with a T such as touchy or twin. If you say a word that is out of order or take more than 10 seconds to give me an answer, you're out. Everyone who can complete a full alphabet will pass for the day and everyone who fails owes me a paper on improvisational acting methods due next Monday. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone mumbled their approval or their claim that they understood.

"Very good! Beck, because you were late today, you get the honor of going first!"

I moaned but I got up anyway and walked to the front of the room. I really wasn't in the mood for this with everything going on not to mention I was still hurting from my hangover. But I also really didn't want to have an extra paper to write. I might as well get this over with, I figured.

"Are you ready, young Beck?" Sikowitz asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess..." I mumbled.

"Splendid! Robbie, give us a letter for Beck to start from!"

"J!" piped up Rex.

"I was going to say J!" whined Robbie.

"OK, J! Ready, Beck? The first word is watermelon!"

"Uhhh..juicy!"

"Little!"

"Uh..kids!"

"Hair!"

"Long?"

"Good, next word is chips!"

"Munchy!"

"Bed!"

"Uhhh...nap!"

"Ancient Greece!"

"Uh..old!"

"Good, next is Barack Obama!"

"President!"

"Mouse!"

"Quiet!"

"Jade!"

"Regret!"

The word has escaped my lips before I could stop it. Oh crap..I did _not_ just say that. I had finally gotten in the zone in spite of my hangover but I had gotten so into it that I didn't have time to reason or judge and I just blurted out something I shouldn't have. My jaw dropped in horror at what I had just said and then I turned to look at Jade.

Jade's jaw had dropped as she stared at me. I could see her eyes water and her fists were beginning to clench. I could tell that I had just deeply hurt her. Without a word, Jade shut her mouth, wiped her eyes, got up and ran out of class crying. I knew that I had screwed up bad.

"Jade! Wait!" I shouted as I ran after her. Andre ran after her too.

"Remember Beck! You owe me a paper on improvisational acting methods due next Monday!" Sikowitz shouted after me.

Screw that.

* * *

**A bad situation gets worse as Beck screws up again. **

**Fun Fact: This actually happened to me when I was playing this game with some friends except I was lucky enough that the girl I said this about wasn't in the room. It's where the idea for this story came from.**

**Just Say'n - Your lady as in your girlfriend? And the father of her child was your dad? So that means that..oh wow...I'm sorry =O That really sucks.**

**Jeremy Shane - Thank you, come again.**

**Elizabeth (anonymous) - Glad you like the plot so far and I hope it keeps its appeal.**

**GemmaLeigh - I've never been drunk either. I based it off of observing my roommates. PS - It's fun to mentally screw with the stoned/drunk. No offense to the stoned/drunk.  
**


	8. Not What I Meant

**Not What I Meant**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious nor do I have any affiliation with it or any other fan fics!**

* * *

Andre and I ran down the hallway looking for Jade. We had no idea where she went; Jade was a surprisingly fast runner. We searched for several minutes but had no luck. After a while, we had to stop and catch our breath.

"What the hell did you mean when you said that? What were you thinking?" Andre asked me through gasps of air.

"I don't know...I wasn't thinking." I told him.

Truth was, I knew exactly what I was thinking but there was no way I could tell Andre. For one thing, he still didn't know that his girlfriend might be pregnant. For another, he was clueless to the fact that I was still in love with her. I couldn't tell him the truth; he'd beat the crud out of me. So I lied.

"I guess I said that because when I ran over Tori, I felt like I ran over all of you. You were all affected by the accident. I would've said regret if he had said any of you. At least that's my theory on my reflex."

"OK...I guess. Well, we need to talk to Jade."

"Wait..shh..I think I hear something."

Sure enough, once we got quiet, we could hear whimpering and quiet crying. After a bit of looking around, we determined its source.

"It's coming from the janitor's closet. She's probably hiding in there," I said.

"OK, let's talk to her then."

"Actually, I think I should talk to her alone. It's my problem and Ill handle it. Besides if you joined, it might be like we were ganging up on her. Just go back to class before Sikowitz slams you with a paper too."

"All right...I'll see you guys later then. Just don't hurt her anymore..."

Don't hurt her anymore...those words echoed through my mind and Andre walked off back to class. Man...it seemed like all I was doing was hurt people, whether they be myself or those I care about. The word 'regret' actually would've been good for anything Sikowitz had said because it seemed like everything I was doing led to some regret. All I could do was screw up. Now I was worried about talking to Jade. I genuinely cared about her and I didn't want to hurt her anymore. Instead of rushing in to aggressively defend myself, I stood outside of the door for a few minutes to calm myself down and tried to think this through rationally. At the very least, I listed out some of the things that would definitely make things worse such as "I regret that we were ever friends" or "I regret that I stood up for you that day and introduced you into our group" or "While we're alone in this closet, I'm going to rape you." Yep, definitely shouldn't say that last one.

After calming down, I finally opened the closet door. Jade was curled up in the corner, slightly hidden by some mops. She looked up with watery eyes, saw that it was me and then looked back down at the floor.

"What do you want?" she asked me.

"I want to say I'm sorry. That came out completely wrong."

"Well, it's clearly right since it was the first thing that came to your mind when you thought of me."

"I have a hangover 'cause I was drinking last night. I'm not thinking straight right now."

"Seriously? Why were you drinking?"

"I felt bad about the accident with Tori. I felt regret because I knew I had hurt all of you so badly..."

"We've been best friends for months. Do you honestly think I can't tell when you're lying?"

Dang...so much for my lie. I would have to try and approach this differently.

"Do you really regret me? Do you regret our friendship? Do you regret that out of all of us, you were the one I trusted most with the secret that I might be pregnant?"

"Jade, you know I don't really regret you. When I said that...it's not what you think. That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

My voice caught in my throat. I couldn't tell Jade the truth about how I felt. She was with Andre now. That was what I regretted. But I couldn't say that. It would only get more confusing for Jade and myself. Not to mention that Andre would kill me. Instead of speaking, I was left silent.

"Uh...I..."

"That's what I thought."

"Jade, I swear, that wasn't what I meant!"

"Well, if you regret me so much, then maybe we shouldn't even be friends anymore, I'll see you around."

"Jade, please!"

Jade got up and pushed past me and walked down the hall back to class. I didn't even bother going after her. Not only had I hurt the girl I was in love with, but I had promptly destroyed our friendship. The friendship which had mattered most to me. I simply stood there and stared blankly down the hall as Jade turned the corner. My hangover was really getting to me so I fell down on my butt on the verge of tears. My heart was broken and the worst part about it was that I was the one who broke it.

* * *

**Awww D=**

**Just Say'n -Well, I'm glad things worked out for you in the end. (?) Glad you're still enjoying.  
**

**Badelover (anonymous) -Wow, I've never seen someone root against pregnancy in a story. Then again, Andre would be the father, not Beck.  
**

**chocolatecheesecake23164 - You've done it too? It's funny how easy they make it to mess with them. I almost just wrote "It's fun to screw with the stoned/drunk" but then I realized that people would probably get the wrong idea.**

**WhiteChocolateAngel - O_O**

**GemmaLeigh - Not yet, if at all. Sorry Beck.**

**NothingPersonnel - Yay =D  
**


	9. Everything Falling and Crumbling

**Everything Falling and Crumbling**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious nor do I have any affiliation with it or any other fan fics!**

* * *

This day had been so bad. I just wanted to go home into my RV and collapse into my bed. I drove home and parked my car in front of the house. I sulked to my RV and put my key in the lock. Huh..the key wouldn't turn. Somehow I was locked out of my RV.

"Having some key trouble there, son?"

I turned around and saw my father standing there. His facial expression made me extremely nervous. It was a blend of disappointment and anger. In his hand was an empty beer can. One of the ones I had drunken from last night.

"You want to tell me how long you've been having a drinking problem?"

"Dad, I swear I can explain..."

"You don't need to explain anything. I see what's going on here. You run over your friend with your car. Your teachers called me today saying your grades are slipping. And just today when I went to my basement to get a drink, I find two of my six-packs missing. And where do I end up finding them? In your RV!"

"Dad, I swear, the drinking was a one-time thing! It had nothing to do with Tori or my grades!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! You disgust me! And that's why I had the locks changed for your RV and the house!"

"What?"

"That's right! I'm kicking you out! You're a disgrace to me and your mother!"

"Dad, please! I swear if you just give me another chance..."

"You've had enough chances! Do you even care how much your mother and I have given up so that you could succeed in life? And what do you do? You live recklessly! This could have been going on for years for all I know!"

"Dad..."

"Your stuff is inside the house. You can get it and be on your way. Now get out of here! You're not our problem anymore!"

I was mortified. I didn't see this coming for a second. How could this have happened? I went inside and grabbed my things, which had been consolidated into two bags. I then walked on the sidewalk and away from my home. I couldn't believe what a disaster my life had become. All it took was a few stupid things and my life was completely falling apart. Everything was going as wrong as it possibly could. I didn't know what hurt the worst. Being kicked out of my house for a severe misunderstanding? Hurting my friends by running over one of them? Or getting my spirit crushed by hurting the one girl I truly cared about? Well...at least things couldn't get any worse...right?

* * *

**In case you haven't figured it out, I'm basically making Beck's life a living hell. Aren't I the nicest? Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.**

**ScissorLuvCallie - Whoopsies. Going to have to wait on those hopes a bit longer.  
**

**Just Say'n - Beck is such a screw-up in this story.**

**chocolatecheesecake23164 - o.O I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry.**

**BTRFAN105 - Ouch, even I'm not that cruel...or am I? Seriously though, I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
**

**EvilJess - Zzzz...I'm sorry what? I stay up late too (although more like 1-2) so it's cool. I'm happy you like it!**

**LizGilliesFan - Thanks! Here's another update!**

**Jeremy Shane - Thank you, come again. =)**

**Elizabeth (anonymous) - Well there's definitely more. I still have some tricks up my sleeve.**

**GemmaLeigh - I'd like to write how Beck digs his way out of this. :D**

**TobiasFangor92 - I'm tossing ideas around for Bori, if I even ever get around to it (I still want to finish this and Survivor first)**

**SQTGirl - It just got even more screwed up. Kids, this is why drinking is bad.  
**


	10. Getting It Back Together

**Getting It Back Together**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious nor do I have any affiliation with it or any other fan fics!**

* * *

"Here, Beck. Have some soup. You really need to eat," said Robbie.

"Thanks...but I'm not hungry," I replied.

It had been a week since I had been kicked out of my house. I needed a place to stay until I figured things out so I ran over to Robbie's house. I figured I couldn't run to Tori's or Jade's places because of the incidents I had with them. Andre would ask questions about Jade and Cat was...well...Cat. Luckily, Robbie was a nice guy and his family was very understanding of my situation. They said I could stay as long as I needed. I hoped that I wouldn't need to stay that long but my situation looked bleak. Robbie's family had tried to contact my own to tell them where I was but they replied that they didn't care, they were ashamed of me and that I deserved a slow painful death (I only knew this because I eavesdropped on the conversation).

Having found a place to stay, I also tried to go back to school like I normally would. But it just felt strange. Robbie had already told the others what had happened to me and they were very sympathetic. Andre had even spent a couple nights over with me and Robbie to try and make me feel better. Then just like any normal news, it spread like wildfire throughout the school. Lots of people told me they were sorry for what had happened. A few even gave me gifts or food as if I were homeless. The pity stung and it only made me feel more sorry for myself. What made things worse was that Jade was the only one who didn't seem to care. She still hung out with us but she acted particularly cold to me. She was still upset about what I had said. I guess I couldn't blame her; I had misspoken and it convinced her that I didn't care about her. If only I could tell her that the truth was the exact opposite. Although even if I had worked up the courage to say so now, she would never believe me. She would think that I was just trying to make me feel good about myself.

"Hey Beck! Hello? Are you there man?"

"Wha?" I snapped out of my train of thought as Robbie lightly slapped me on the cheek.

"You've been really out of it for the past few days. Tell me what's wrong."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, I'm your friend. I want to help you. Now what is it? Is it about Jade?"

"So what if it is?"

"Is it about what you said the other day in class about regretting her?"

I nodded quietly.

"So why won't you talk to me? It's not like no one else knows you love her. We know you didn't mean it when you said you regretted her."

"It's more complicated than that..."

"Look, man. I don't know what for sure what's going on between you and Jade or you and Tori or Jade and Andre but can I just say that nothing is going to get better for you if you keep sitting around feeling sorry for yourself?"

"It's not like I can do anything about it now. Jade hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. You know that's not true. She still cares about you."

"Well...what do I do now?"

"Just talk to her. The reason Jade is mad at you is because she thinks you don't care about her. Just let her know that you still do."

"I don't know..."

"Do you still care about her?"

"You know I do, man."

"Then what's stopping you? Or are you going to let your friendship with her die?"

Robbie had a point. I was perfectly happy being Jade's friend before my feelings messed everything up and made things so complicated. There were just so many issues what with her dating Andre and her possibly being pregnant and me running over Tori that I got absorbed in myself and I just stopped thinking. But if we moved past all of that and I showed Jade that I still appreciated as a friend, then at least things could go back to normal. Jade not being pregnant would be a nice bonus. But for now, the least I could do was try to remedy the emotional wounds I inflicted upon her.

"OK, I'll try to talk to her."

"Good. You should probably talk to her at her house. We know she won't talk to you at school."

"Yeah...wait. I just remembered. Jade has never let any of us inside of her house."

"So? As long as you know where it is, that's all that matters."

"You're right."

"You can go talk to her tomorrow. But for now, eat your soup before it gets cold."

"All right, 'dad'."

I drank my chicken soup, got ready for bed and laid down on the Shapiro family couch. I had no idea what I was going to say to Jade now. I ran several case scenarios in my head and tried to anticipate her reactions. Guess all I could do was wing it and hope for the best. But anything I said to her couldn't be worse than moping around about my problems, right? It was time to make things right.

* * *

**I've probably tortured Beck enough. It's time to turn things around, right?**

**ScissorLuvCallie - Looks like you won't have to wait much longer...so long as Beck doesn't screw up again.**

**Jeremy Shane - Thank you, come again. =)**

**Just Say'n - Round and round I make Beck go, where he'll stop, only I know. =P  
**

**666LuvJayC - I'm glad you like it, here's your more.**

**imafanpire - Can't say for sure but at least Beck's going to try to make something good happen.**

**SQTGirl - Happens more than you think. Last year, my classmate's mother beat her half to death in their car and then pushed her out and drove off. She had to be picked up off the side of the road by our history teacher. True story; I still have no idea why. =(**

**TobiasFangor92 - Thanks, I'm glad you like them! =D And yeah, some parents are like that in real life, some are even worse. This is why we have teenage delinquents. =(  
**


	11. Just Talk To Me

**Just Talk To Me**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious nor do I have any affiliation with it or any other fan fics!**

**Sorry the updates have been so slow. I'm doing this and my Survivor fic (R&R both please! ^^) at the same time. Note to self: Never do two stories at the same time ever again, unless one of them is a one shot.  
**

* * *

The next day was a Saturday so we didn't have any school. I figured this would be as good a day as any to try to talk to Jade. I waited for everyone in the Shapiro family to wake up so that there wouldn't be any worry when I left. I let Robbie's parents know where I was headed (I had to be responsible because I didn't want to risk getting kicked out by another family) I left the house and headed for Jade's house. I had walked her home before but she never let me inside. Not once; not even when we were friends. Wait..._were_ friends? We're still friends! At least that's how I view her; I just hope it's mutual. All I need is some forgiveness so I can get it back together.

Eventually I reached the door. I hesitated for a while, mainly because I didn't know how Jade was going to react when she saw me. Sure, we still saw each other around but it's been so awkward since my slip-up. But I didn't want it to be awkward between us for the rest of our lives. I'd never forgive myself. So I raised my hand and pressed my finger on the doorbell. I didn't hear anything. I pressed it again. Was the bell broken? I waited for a few seconds and listened to determine if anyone was coming but I couldn't hear any footsteps. I cautiously knocked on the door a few times and waited again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Don't get your tights in a bunch!" shouted Jade.

I chuckled because I knew most people would say 'Don't get your panties in a bunch' but not Jade because she hated the word 'panties', eve when she was talking amongst other girls. I'm not sure where tights came from but I chuckled nervously anyway. Man, I missed her...

Jade finally opened the door and stared at me in surprise. She had no idea I was coming over since I hadn't called or anything. For maybe thirty seconds, we just stood there looking at each other, taking each other in to make sure we weren't seeing things. Finally I spoke.

"Hey Jade..." I opened.

"What do you want?" she asked, shaking her surprise off her face and becoming dark and serious.

"I just want to talk to you. We can't go on like this forever."

"Seems like that's what you wanted. You made it clear you don't care."

"Jade, you know deep down that I never meant that nor would I ever mean that. You're one of my best friends."

"But how can I trust you after everything that's been going down lately?"

"Jade, you know me. I've always been honest with you. I don't want our friendship to end like this! Please!"

I actually fell on my knees and cried and begged...In hindsight, it wasn't the proudest moment of my life but compared to the other stuff I did in the past few months, it wasn't that bad. Jade actually started to laugh.

"OK! OK! I get it! You're sorry! I forgive you! You can stop crying!"

Jade pulled me up into a hug as I tried to wipe my tears.

"Really?"

"Yeah. To be honest, I've missed you too."

"I'm just so glad you're willing to put this all behind us."

"Yeah...but now that we've both had some time to think...what did you really mean when you said that you regretted me if it wasn't our friendship?"

I was stunned by this. Again, this was my opportunity to tell Jade the truth. I knew full well that the last time I faced this exact scenario, I chose to remain quiet and that went very very badly. But at the same time, I still didn't have it in me to tell her the truth right now. We had just reconciled and telling her that I was in love with her would definitely cross a line. Besides, she was still dating Andre. I didn't want to hurt either of them. So I lied.

"I was just really hung over that day, and there was a ton going on that kept me from thinking straight, what with the Tori incident and the drinking and your pregnancy..."

"Oh yeah...that...look Beck. I finally got a working test and just got the results a few nights ago."

Oh crap. I should have seen this coming. I took a deep breath and waited for the answer.

"I'm not pregnant. It was a false alarm."

Whew. What a relief. I let this sink in for a bit before continuing.

"Wow...how do you feel?"

"I don't know. On one hand, I'm really relieved because I'm not ready to be a mother. No way. But you know, you still can't help but feel a little disappointed."

"Did Andre ever find out?"

"No, I never told him."

"Well, I'm really sorry I wasn't more supportive."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Anyway, it doesn't matter now."

We stood for a while, just smiling at each other. It felt good to have this comfortable feeling back.

"So...you wanna grab a bite to eat?" I asked.

"Oh...uh..I have some chores to do around the house. And then I'm meeting Andre later so..."

"Oh, OK. Why don't I help you get those chores done?"

"No!"

Jade snapped very quickly as if she were afraid and really defensive.

"Is everything all right?"

"Of course! Everything's just great with me not having to worry about motherhood and we can be friends again. I'm feeling really good."

"OK...I'll see you at school on Monday then?"

"Yeah, sounds great. See you then."

Jade waved goodbye to me, smiled and shut the door. That was weird. Jade had never let any of us into her house. Come to think of it, I don't even know if she ever let Andre in the house. But she had been so quick to keep me out. Was it personal? Had I done something else wrong? Or was there a general reason that applied to everyone? I had no idea. As I walked away from Jade's house though, I decided that there was no point fretting about it. Jade and I made peace and that was all that mattered. I was so happy that she was willing to forgive me and I danced my way back to the Shapiro house.

* * *

**chocolatecheesecake23164: He's really trying to get it back together and that was a pretty good start.**

**GemmaLeigh: Bless him indeed.  
**

**Just Say'n: He went on the offense and scored.** **Point for Beck.**

**666LuvJayC: So far, so good.  
**

**ScissorLuvCallie: Well he hasn't screwed up again so far. Keep the hope alive, Beck!  
**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you, come again. =)  
**

**SQTGirl: The history teacher happened to drive by and recognized the body. Anyway, we'll be hearing Jade's POV soon enough. As soon as I can figure out how to work it out. It would be easier if I didn't say this was Beck's story.  
**


	12. Jade's Secrets

**Jade's Secrets**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious nor do I have any affiliation with it or any other fan fics!**

* * *

I returned to the Shapiro household in triumph. My life may still be a mess but right now, things are starting to get better. And I hope it continues to improve. Rex was the first to welcome me home.

"Hey look! The mopey stick man is back!" he shouted.

"Hey man! There you are! Can you hel-wait...you're smiling!" said Robbie.

"You bet I am!" I replied happily.

"So it went well with Jade? You guys made up?"

"Yes sirree! We are officially cool."

"That's great! I'm so glad!"

"Yeah..."

I was genuinely happy Jade was forgiving but something was still bothering me. I had known her long enough to tell when she was being sincere and when she was being phony so I knew she had actually forgiven me. But still, I couldn't help but wonder why she was so against me coming into the house.

"You OK? I thought you'd be psyched."

"Wha? Oh yeah, I totally am."

"Something's up. There's something else you're not telling me."

"Well...here's the thing. Have you ever been in Jade's house?"

"No, I can't say I have. She'd kill me if I went close. Rex would be in shreds."

"Do you know if Tori or Cat have ever been in her house?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Has she even let Andre into her house?"

"No, Andre told me they always spend time at his house, never at hers. Why?"

"I don't know. I offered to help her with some chores and she refused to let me in the house. Do you think she's hiding something?"

"It's very possible. Do you think we should look into it?"

I thought about it. I didn't know everything about Jade, no matter how close we got. Jade might have something seriously personal going on in her life that she's just too proud to admit. She could need our help. But at the same time, we had just become friends again. It probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to snoop around, cross a line and jeopardize our friendship once again. Realistically, she could have just given me one last chance, one that I couldn't afford to blow.

"You know what? I'm probably over thinking it. What matters is that all is right with our friendship again. And now I can work on getting the rest of my life back together."

"All right. We've still got a heap of homework to do so we better get it out of the way so we can meet the others for sushi later tonight."

"OK. Now what subject are you working on?"

I'll get back to the story in a bit. But first, here's what I wish I knew before the next time I saw Jade.

**Jade POV**

Whew...that was a close one. I never let any of my friends into my house. Not even Andre or Beck. If Beck had gotten past me, I would have had a lot of explaining to do if he met my family. There's just something in my life that I never want my friends to find out. The truth is that I hate my parents and they hate me. I can tell you why too.

I was supposed to be watching after my little sister, Jennifer several years back. Jennifer was the angel of the family that everyone loved over me. So I was with her at the park one day and she wanted ice cream so I went to an ice cream truck with her to buy some. While I was ordering it, she ran off into the street. By the time I had realized where she had gone, it was too late. She was hit by a speeding car and died instantaneously.

As much as it hurt to lose my sister, even though I was bitter at her for being the favorite, what was hundreds of times worse was everything that came after. My family never really cared for me but then it just got so much worse when Jennifer died and their wrath has continued to this day. My dad hated me and now whenever he is angry he just yells at me, hits me, or whips me. I still have the welts. Andre is the only one who's seen them and when he asked me, I lied and said they were birthmarks. My mom, who used to be the more fair and caring one, loathed me after what happened to Jennifer. She sunk into a deep depression and eventually lost her job and now she's an alcoholic. Mom isn't awful when she's sober but when she gets drunk, she goes into a rage and beats me. They both blame me for not only killing Jennifer but for ruining our lives.

I'm tired of being blamed for Jennifer's death. I sure as hell didn't do it on purpose and it was years ago. We had to keep moving so that people wouldn't ask questions about my family or if my injuries couldn't be hidden. In fact, Los Angeles is the longest we've ever stayed anywhere. I never really had any friends so I started to become darker as a person. But then Beck came into my life and introduced me to his friends and that's been great. It's the happiest I've been in a long time. But it doesn't change the fact that I have to be scared of going home everyday. That's why I spend so many nights at Andre's. Thankfully, he's a good boyfriend and doesn't ask too many questions. And thank goodness for Beck, Cat, Robbie and even Tori who have been hospitable as well without many questions. It's a good thing my family doesn't care where I am at night. I wonder why I even bother going back to them ever.

I hate having to go through this alone but I have no choice. If I told any of my friends about my parents, they would want to do something about it; maybe confront my parents themselves or call the police. Then I'd be in real trouble and our family would have to move again. Lying to my friends about my life sucks but it's the only way I can keep them. No one can ever know...

* * *

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Jade explains all and now you know what's up with that.  
**

**ScissorLuvCallie: BFF ^^  
**

**chocolatecheesecake23164: Yep, she has abusive parents. I'm surprised no one else called it but then again, there hasn't been much foreshadowing of it.**

**Just Say'n: Well that search would have failed because I was snug in my dorm room working on my Survivor fic at the same time as this one.  
**

**livvylovesyou: So much for lying although now I wish I'd thought of that.  
**

**666LuvJayC: So far, so good. But based on his past experience, there's still plenty of room for error.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you, come again. =)  
**

**SQTGirl: Don't worry about it, it all worked out for her in the end...I'm pretty sure...anyway, yay! We got Jade POV!  
**


	13. A Disastrous Discovery

**A Disastrous Discovery  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious nor do I have any affiliation with it or any other fan fics!**

* * *

**Beck POV**

OK I'm back...where was I? Oh yeah, I was happy about our reconciliation. So anyway, we didn't really communicate on Sunday so Monday came along. I was super excited to finally have a normal day of school now that Jade and I were friends again and Tori had fully healed and was over the 'run over with a car' shenanigan. We were all going to have a normal day of hanging out just like old times. I wanted to surprise Jade today. I knew that Andre had to go to school early for a music project so he wasn't able to walk Jade to school like normal so I thought I would do it. I had even gotten a present for her on Sunday. knew that there were a specific set of scissors that she wanted because she always had a strange fascination with cutting things up with scissors and these scissors which I got for her were absolutely top of the line. I knew she was going to love them. There was no way I could screw things up.

I told Robbie the night before I would meet him at school so that the family wouldn't worry. That morning, I woke up and went over to Jade's house early. This time, I eagerly marched up the door and raised my fist to knock the door.

SMASH

What the?

I stopped before knocking and just stared at the door. What was going on? Was there a robbery going on? Did someone knock something over? Was there a fight? I waited for a bit and then leaned closer to the door. I could hear voices yelling angrily. Was there an argument going on? I kept listening but then I heard the definite noises of someone being punched or whipped or something. Was Jade being beaten? I had to help! I gripped the doorknob and tried to turn it but the door was locked. Thinking fast, I ran to the side of her house where I could spot a window. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. So I helplessly looked inside instead.

The first thing I saw was that on the floor was a smashed vase which I assumed was the sound I heard. Then I looked deeper and I could see Jade on the floor, whimpering. There was a dark figure looming over her. The dark figure thrust out a leg and kicked Jade in the back. The figure shouted something at her which I couldn't hear because the window was shut. Jade tried to slither away but the figure kicked her again. The figure moved into the light so that I could make out who it was. He was a tall man with dark hair dressed in a suit. I then put the pieces together and realized that the man beating Jade must be her father! Holy crap! Why is Jade's father beating her? How long has this been going on? Why didn't Jade tell any of us?

I stared miserably as her father kicked her again. He then grabbed a belt and whipped her in her back. Watching this was absolute torture. It was like a horror movie where you know you'll be scarred if you watch it but you can't take your eyes off of it. I couldn't just stand there; I had to help her! But what could I do? My phone was confiscated when I got kicked out so I couldn't call the police. I couldn't draw attention to myself because it could get both Jade and myself in trouble. My mind was just a blur as I watched Jade slowly start to get up. Her father yelled at her again, then Jade yelled back. Her father then pointed at the door and yelled something again, which I think was something like 'Get out of my sight!'

Jade weakly grabbed her things and started to stagger to the door. She looked back at her dad, scowled and then went out and shut the door. I was still in shock at what I just saw but then I realized that I should probably run before I get discovered.

"Beck? What are you doing here?"

Damn it.

I turned around to see Jade standing on the sidewalk. She was very weak from the beating I observed, gasping for breath but she still looked pissed when she saw me watching through the window. There was no way out of this one.

"Jade! It's good to see you! A great morning, isn't it?" I said, faking happiness and surprise.

"You can't fool me. I know you were watching. Why else would you be standing at a window at the side of my house? I know you saw me get beaten..."

Jade tried to keep herself from crying. I was very concerned about her.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me or Andre or the others? We can help you."

"Because as soon as my parents find out you found out, we'll have to move again so they can keep beating me. This has been going on for years."

"Jade, I-"

"Listen to me. You know and there's nothing we can do about it. We should be thankful my dad didn't see you looking through the window or I'd already be getting pulled out of school. But if you tell anyone else, I swear I will kill you before we move away."

"OK, OK, I won't say anything!"

I tried to comfort Jade but she just burst into tears.

"We should get to school before my dad sees you here." she said.

"OK..."

I cautiously put my arm around Jade's shoulder and tried to shush her in a comforting way. We walked away from the house and away to school. But what do I do now?

* * *

**Now Beck knows Jade's secret. What's he going to do?**

**Courage1220: I have no idea if you're still reading this but a few months ago, you suggested in a review that I write a one-shot where Jade shaves Robbie's hair in his sleep. While I never wrote a full one-shot, I did implement your idea in the latest chapter of my Survivor fic and gave you the credit. Check it out =)**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Right now Beck's in shock. Who knows what he'll do next?  
**

**Just Say'n: Dozen of cats, that would've been a good one. Though I'm not sure why that one would be kept a secret.**

**666LuvJayC: O_O Where'd this come from? Do you _want_ me to kill you? O_O**

**ScissorLuvCallie: MORE EVIL PARENTS!  
**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you, come again. =)**

**chocolatecheesecake23164: The Shapiro household only has so much room. Besides, in this case scenario she would probably go to Andre.  
**

**JadePlusBeck: Nope, summary stayed the same. Thanks for the love!  
**

**SQTGirl: If it helps, there really hasn't been much focus on Jandre. And the chances are small that Jandre would prevail in a Bade story.  
**


	14. We Have to Stop Them

**We Have To Stop Them  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious nor do I have any affiliation with it or any other fan fics!**

**Again, so sorry about the slow update.  
**

* * *

That day at school I sort of kept a mild distance from Jade. I was still in shock at what I saw. I didn't even sit next to her at class. She didn't blame me; what I saw was extremely intense and on top of that, she told me to stay quiet. I really wanted to forget it but I just couldn't get the images out of my head. They were scarring.

I started lunch sitting alone in the Asphalt Cafe at our usual table. I put my hamburger in my mouth and chewed slowly but I really wasn't sure if I wanted to swallow. I lost myself in thought as all of the images of Jade getting beaten came back to me. Those images seemed to occupy my entire being. I had been thinking about them nearly non stop for the past three or four hours and I still couldn't believe what I saw that morning. The dark figure over Jade's hurting body. The swift movements of the thrust of the leg. The tears in Jade's eyes.

"Hey Beck? You feeling all right?"

I snapped out of it to see Andre, Robbie, Tori and Cat all sitting at the table with me. Jade wasn't sitting with us today. Cat waved her hand in front of my face and snapped her fingers a couple of times.

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm fine," I said, somewhat half-heartedly.

"OK, something's up. You and Jade haven't said a thing to each other all day. You didn't even sit next to each other," said Tori.

"Did you guys argue again?" asked Robbie.

"What's going on?" asked Andre.

"Nothing, everything's going fine," I said in a very obvious denial.

"No, it's not. Come on, Beck. You can tell us. We've all been friends for years," said Cat.

I was wrestling with myself whether to tell them or not. On one hand, Jade told me to keep it quiet. But on the other hand, Jade clearly needed help and if the others found out that I knew about this and didn't tell them, they would be pissed. I decided I had to tell them. We needed to help Jade and stop her parents from what they are doing.

"Fine..it's not. Jade doesn't want me to tell you guys but it's for her own good. Lean in," I said.

Everyone leaned into the table so that no one else could overhear what we were talking about. It was probably bad enough that I was telling these guys. I couldn't even imagine if someone we barely knew heard what I was about to say. I started to whisper.

"I went over to Jade's house this morning to surprise her since we had just made up and Andre was at school anyway for that project-that's OK with you, right?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Keep going," said Andre.

"Anyway, I'm about to knock on the door when I hear this smashing sound. So I tried to get in but I couldn't so I go to the window and I see Jade getting beaten by her father...Jade's parents abuse her and it's been going on for years."

I sucked in my breath and let this sink in for everyone else. All of them looked shocked. Cat was on the verge of tears out of sadness for Jade. Robbie's and Tori's mouths were slightly dropped but the most shock came from Andre. His eyes widened and you could actually see his skin go a bit pale. His expression went from shock to sadness and shame as he looked down at the table. After what felt like forever, he managed to muster out a few weak words.

"I can't believe this...I had no idea...Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she tell any of us?" he asked.

"She didn't want her parents to find out people knew. Every time someone finds out, they move again. At least, that's what she says," I replied.

"That's awful! How can Jade just let them get away with this?" said Tori.

Andre stood up and grabbed his lunch and chucked it at a trash can in frustration. Some nearby students were startled by the normally calm and friendly Andre's outburst and moved away to further tables.

"I can't believe this! How could I not have known? The marks on her body and her always wanting to stay at my house? How could I not have caught on?" he shouted.

"Dude! Keep it down! People are listening!" shushed Robbie.

Andre sat back down and buried his face, nearly in tears. He was trying to calm himself now but was overcome with emotion.

"I'm such a jackass...I'm her boyfriend...I'm supposed to keep an eye on these things and make sure nothing happens to her...all the clues were right in front of me and I never caught on! How could I be so stupid!" he groaned.

"It's not your fault, Andre. None of us knew until today. It's a good thing Beck went over," said Cat, patting Andre on the back to comfort him.

"Yeah, I guess...thanks, Beck. I really mean that. Thanks for telling us," said Andre, giving me a weak smile.

"Enough talking. Right now we have to figure out what to do about this. Jade needs our help," said Robbie.

"Obviously the first thing we have to do is call the cops and get them on Jade's parents, maybe investigate the house" said Tori.

"Right. We also have to get Jade safely and separate her from her parents. If we can get to her before her parents and her parents get away, at least Jade will be safe," I said.

"Sounds simple enough. If we can save Jade and stop her parents, everything should be good. As long as we act faster than them, nothing should go wrong" said Robbie.

As soon as those words left Robbie's mouth, a ringing came from the intercom, soon followed by a voice from our principal, Principal Eikner.

"Jadelyn West. Jadelyn West. Please come to the main office. Your parents are here to pick you up."

Crap.

* * *

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Well, Beck got over the shock and he is making a move to help her. We have to see how the rest of that stuff plays out.**

**livvylovesyou:** **Time to try and help poor Jade!**

**666LuvJayC: Jennifer was walking in the streets when a thug shot her in the head and she died. She was rushed to the hospital where the paramedics used a new miracle medicine that revived her and she lived happily ever after. How's that? O_o**

**ScissorLuvCallie: They're about to do something about the evil parents!  
**

**Just Say'n: Fair enough. Poor Beck indeed.  
**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you, come again. =)  
**

**chocolatecheesecake23164: Jinx after jinx after jinx...damn it.  
**

**Im Right Here 13: The hope is always there. Thanks, glad you like it!  
**


	15. Fighting For Jade

**Fighting For Jade  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious nor do I have any affiliation with it or any other fan fics!**

* * *

"Did they really just say that?" asked Cat.

"We've got to move!" shouted Robbie.

Without even bothering to clean up our lunches, we bolted from our table and ran towards the school building. The problem was that since Jade hadn't eaten with us that day, we didn't actually know where she was. We had tried calling and texting her but she wasn't responding to anything on her phone. It could either be because she forgot or lost it, or maybe it was smashed during the beating. But we all knew we had to find her before she got to her parents.

"All right. Tori, Robbie, Cat. You guys spread out around the school and try to find Jade before she gets to the office. Beck and I will go to the office and wait for Jade," said Andre.

"You got it. But what are you going to do if you see Jade's parents?" said Tori.

"We'll just have to use our imaginations," said Andre.

I couldn't help but notice Andre's fist clench when he said that. This wasn't like Andre at all. Just the thought of what Jade's parents were doing to her must have really struck a chord with him. I was actually started to get scared; maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. But it was too late now. Tori, Robbie and Cat had already sprinted off down different hallways and Andre was storming towards the principal's office. I had to half run to catch up to him.

"Andre, slow down!" I shouted.

"No way. I'm not letting them get away with this!"

"I understand that but if you don't go in there with a level head, you're only going to make things worse!"

Andre however kept going and actually picked up his pace. Both of us started running towards the principal's office. It took us about five more minutes to reach the door. Andre and I stopped to catch our breaths and then Andre opened the door and ran inside with me right behind. We could see the faculty working behind the desk at their computers. However, there was no sign of Jade or her parents. Andre walked up to the desk and got the attention of a secretary.

"Excuse me, miss? Has Jade West or her parents been through here?" he asked.

"Yes, Jade was resistant but she was successfully escorted here. She and her parents just left about two minutes ago," replied the secretary.

"Crap! Let's move!" shouted Andre.

The two of us ran out of the office and looked around in the hall. On our right, I noticed that one of the doors leading to the school parking lot was closing. I figured that was the direction in which they were headed. We ran for that door and burst through it. Just in time to see Jade being "escorted" by her parents, with her father keeping a tight grip on Jade's wrist.

"You've had a nice time with your friends here. But did you really think you could get your friend finding out about us to slide by? Now it's time to go home, pack your things, and get out of here," appeared to be the words coming out of her father's mouth.

"Jade!" I shouted.

Jade and her parents turned around to see us. Jade was shocked to see me and Andre but tried to warn us.

"Andre! Beck!" she shouted.

"You better let her go or else! We know what your sick game is and we're not going to let you get away with it!" shouted Andre.

"You told him? I told you not to say anything!" shouted Jade.

"We want to help you! Of course I was going to tell them!" I replied.

"Them? You mean everyone knows now?"

"Yeah! Now let her go or we're calling the cops!"

"You mean you actually care for this dirty pile of rubbish?" taunted Mr. West.

He let go of Jade's wrist and shoved her into her mother. Jade's mother kept a strong hold on Jade who tried to break free but could not. Jade's mother began to drag her towards their car.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted threateningly.

"How can anyone love this wannabe punk whore who is single-handedly responsible for the death of the greatest gift to the world?"

Andre and I were both tensing up as her father laid in these insults to Jade that we simply knew weren't true.

"Whatever. I guess it takes a bitch to love a bitch, right?"

And with that we just snapped. As soon as I heard that last comment, I found myself running over to Jade's dad. Before I could stop myself, I threw a right hook straight into his jaw. Andre had run alongside me and thrust his leg into her father's stomach. Mr. West stumbled back as if he were surprised. However, he quickly looked up back at us.

"Jade is not a bitch!" I shouted at him.

"Don't you _dare_ call her that again! Jade's coming with us!" added Andre.

"You don't actually think it's that easy, do you? Silly, silly boys," said Mr. West.

He stood straight up and suddenly started to run towards us like a freight train. Andre ran towards him and threw another punch but Mr. West quickly dodged it and then thrust his elbow straight into Andre's back. Andre shouted in pain and fell down. I tried to go around him and thrust my leg into his back but he caught my leg and then crushed his elbow into my knee, bending it in a way it shouldn't be bent. I groaned as I crumpled to the ground. I have to admit, Jade's dad may look old but he's one hell of a fighter. Must get the practice from all of those beatings.

"Andre! Beck! Noooo!" Jade shouted.

"Shut up! Get in the car!" shouted Jade's mother.

"Jade!"

Tori, Robbie and Cat had arrived on the scene. They were all shocked to see Andre and me on the ground.

"What have you done?" shouted Robbie.

"I just simply put those brats in their place. Speaking of which..." said Mr. West.

Almost as if on cue, police cars came into the parking lot and multiple police officers with guns came in. I was relieved to see the police. We could set the record straight and get Jade's parents rightfully arrested. Jade would be freed from their wrath and she could live with me and Robbie. She would probably choose to live with Andre but even that was safer than her current situation.

"Those two boys on the ground! They were the ones who tried to assault me! I'm lucky I was able to defend myself before they could seriously harm me!" shouted Mr. West.

Wait...what? This was not right! How could they have called the police when we found them and then fought Mr. West, let alone have the police come so quick? Were we set up?

"No! You've got the wrong guys! He should be arrested! Do you even know how he and his wife treat their daughter! I watched him beat her!" I shouted in protest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Mr. West argued.

"Why you..."

I got up again and started to charge at him again. I wanted to hurt him as much as I could for what he did to Jade for all of these years and I didn't care how much I got hurt in return. But before I could get to him, the police grabbed me and restrained me. I felt my arms get gripped and pulled behind my back. I could feel the slam of the handcuffs. I looked behind me and Andre was getting cuffed to. Tori ran over, grabbed one of the police officers and tried to force him off of Andre. Robbie tried to do the same for me as Cat tried to get Jade away from her mother.

"Let go of him! Jade's parents are the criminals!" shouted Tori.

"Step away from the boys or else you'll be arrested too!" demanded the police officer.

The police officers pushed Tori, Robbie and Cat away from us and pointed their guns at them as well as us in case any of us tried to pull anything.

"Are you OK, Mr. West?" asked one police officer.

"I'm fine now. Thank you, officer," said Mr. West, feigning innocence.

As soon as the police officer looked away, Mr. West turned to me and gave me the sickest look of arrogance and triumph.

"You may go now. Have a nice day," said the officer.

Mr. West thanked them, gave me and my friends another evil glare, then he got in his car. Jade's mother had forced Jade into the car as well. Jade, had appeared distraught, yet for some reason didn't stand up for either me or Andre when we were getting arrested. It was as if we both disappointed her. The policemen pushed me and Andre into a police car while still keeping Tori, Robbie and Cat from getting close to us. Once the two of us were in the car, the door was slammed and the police men drove off with me and Andre.

Man, I felt really stupid. So many mistakes...Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about Jade's parents abusing her. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to Jade's house in the morning. Maybe I should have tried harder to calm Andre down. Maybe I should have contained myself and not turned it into a physical fight that, as it turns out, I could not have won. Maybe I shouldn't have tried again with the police watching. And maybe I should have done a lot of things differently. But all I know is that right now, Andre and I are off to jail and for all I know, I may never see Jade again.

* * *

**ohsnapitzJess: Good to hear from you again! (You probably feel the same way about me reviewing your stories) Glad you're loving this one! And if you're interested, feel free to give Survivor a read! Multiple ships are represented and I think it's one of my best (even though I keep screwing with my readers).**

**Im Right Here 13: Why? Because I'm an ass.**

**yogabbagabba18: Who doesn't love a good cliffhanger? =)**

**kikudog6: How about now?  
**

**CallieSCissorLuvJogia: Unfortunately, it looks like the evil parents are winning.  
**

**666LuvJayC:** **I never ran you over with a car (I actually reread all of the reviews and my responses to make sure). O_o And you brought up killing you and bringing you to life so now I'm just really confused. It's like I'm talking to Cat. O_O**

**Courage1220: Thank _you_ for the idea. Hope you liked it if you found it. =)**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you, come again. =)  
**


	16. Secrets Come Out

**Secrets Come Out  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious nor do I have any affiliation with it or any other fan fics!**

* * *

Andre and I were sentenced to four days for assault. The judge told us that if we did anything like that again, we would have to face a longer sentence. I guess it makes me feel a bit better that my family already stopped caring about me; otherwise I'd be a little more ashamed. Not that I wasn't ashamed at all, but damn, it sucked. Andre, however, got a lot of flak from his grandmother. I felt bad for him, especially since it was me who dragged him into this mess. Everything that had gone wrong to this moment was completely my fault and it was a crappy feeling.

Today was the second day of our sentence. Jail actually isn't as bad as people make it out to be, even though it still isn't that great. Andre and I shared a cell and the beds actually weren't that bad. The food was decent enough to live off of, we were allowed to watch a bit of TV in the mess hall and every now and then we could work out. That's not to say I want to stay in jail forever; it's just that it could've been worse. Robbie, Tori and Cat have all visited us and we would just talk about random topics. Jade however, hasn't visited yet. Right now, Andre and I were just hanging out in our cell. I was lying in my bed staring at the ceiling. Andre was drumming his fingers, making tunes in his mind like he usually would. All of a sudden, he stopped and looked at me.

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been in love with Jade?"

I froze for a second. I was completely caught off guard since the question had come from nowhere. Also, I had no idea Andre knew. Tori, Robbie and Cat all knew but they kept it secret from Andre and Jade for their sake. And I obviously never told either of them either.

"I'm not in love with Jade."

"Dude, I can tell. I've been paying good attention for the past couple of days."

Andre was right. We had known each other for too long. I couldn't get anything past him.

"What gave me away?

"Just a few things. Like your eagerness to get to Jade when I was at school. How fast you were to tell us about Jade and her parents. The look on your face when Jade and I announced our trip."

"Ugh..."

"It must be killing you to see Jade with me, isn't it?"

"I'm fine with it. Really."

"No you're not.

"Andre, we've been friends for years. You know I would never hurt you on purpose."

"You know I'd never hurt you either. I can break up with her so that you can have a chance."

Andre was really surprising me today. For one thing, it was like Andre to be a nice guy but even after so many years, I had no idea how caring and loyal he could be. But still, whatever loyalty and friendship he gave to me, I reciprocated. There's no way I could ever bring myself to take that kind of offer from someone, let alone someone I had known for almost my entire life.

"No, man. I could never let you do that. I'd never forgive myself. If Jade is happier with you and you're happy with her, I would want her to stay with you."

"But if she's happier with you, she should go to you."

"Well, who are we to decide this? The fairest thing to do is let her decide, right?"

"You're right but it's not like it matters anyway. Jade's stupid parents are going to get their way. Any day now, we'll find out that they moved away so that we can't get to Jade. They might already be gone."

"Don't say that, Andre. We just have to keep hoping."

The two of us sat there in silence. I was actually praying where I sat. I didn't exactly understand how to pray but I was just hoping God would hear me and put Jade's parents where they belonged and give Jade a better life.

"I'm really sorry about all this. You deserve better. And I'm sorry that the whole your child with Jade thing never worked out."

"Wait, back up. What did you just say?"

Andre sat up in complete surprise.

"I'm going to be a father?" he asked with shock and uncertainty.

"Well, not exactly. Jade told me in private back at the hospital when Tori was there. She said you guys had sex on your trip without protection and that she thought she might get pregnant. She never was."

"You're saying she told you we had sex on our trip?"

"Yeah."

"We've never had sex. Ever."

"You what?"

Now it was my turn to be stunned. Obviously, I had known Andre for a very long time so I could trust him to tell me the truth. But why would Jade lie to me about something so serious? It just didn't make sense.

"I mean, obviously we've talked about it and we've done other stuff but we decided we weren't ready for sex yet."

"Then why would she tell me all of that?"

"I don't know. Maybe to test you or something?"

"Why would she need to test me? We've been good friends for months now."

As we were discussing our conspiracy theories, a security guard came in and knocked on our cell door. The two of us sat up straight as the knocks scared us.

"Andre Harris? Beck Oliver? You have a visitor. She says her name is Jade."

* * *

**ohsnapitzJess: Fair enough. I only picked Zoey 101 because I watched it and it had a big enough cast to make a team. Don't worry about the not reviewing. I do it too. And yay, I have good stuff!**

**Im Right Here 13: Worth thinking about. I've always got my notepad by my side.**

**JuliaFoolia: Thanks! =D Unfortunately, summer school has bogged down my free time so updates are going to slow down even more than they already have. But I'll do my best.**

**secretparamour: Who wouldn't hate Mr. West right now? Thanks for the love!**

**chocolatecheesecake23164: I do it because I'm a jerk. Although now that I think of it, I can't think of a good reason why Jade didn't say anything. Maybe just shock.  
**

**CallieScissorLuvJogia: I'll get the shovel, you lure them to the hole and we'll push them in together!**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you, come again. =)**

**SQTGirl: Welcome back!  
**


	17. The Last Goodbye

**The Last Goodbye  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious nor do I have any affiliation with it or any other fics!**

* * *

Andre was the first to get to speak to Jade. Andre was escorted to the visitor room while I hung alone in the cell. After what I figured was about an hour, Andre was brought back into the cell.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"It was hard but we had a good talk."

"Did you ask her about the lie?"

"Nah...I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was just thinking about how she's going to be gone and I didn't want what we had to end on a bad note. She says her parents already dropped her from school and they will be gone a couple of days after we get out."

"Damn..."

"Beck, she'd like to speak to you next," said the security officer, holding our cell door open.

"OK," I replied.

I got up and walked with the security guard to the visitor room. It felt actually being in here because you see it in TV a lot but you never actually think you'll go through it. They brought me to a room with desks, phones and glass windows. I sat down at one of the desks and looked through the window. Jade was sitting on the other side, holding the phone and wiping a tear from her eye. It was so strange to see her like this. I grabbed the phone on my side and held it up to my head.

"Hey," I mustered.

"Hey," she mustered back, trying to straighten her face.

"How have you been?"

"Crappy, that's how I've been doing. My parents already dropped me from school. I'm going to be gone in a few-"

"I know. Andre told me when he came back in."

"This sucks...this is the closest I've ever felt to any group of people..."

"We're really going to miss you..."

"So..how's it been in there?"

"Meh, not much different from confinement in your house."

Jade gave me a weak smile. Ugh..it made me melt inside. I had no idea what to say since this could be the last time we ever talk to each other. I had to ask...

"So...I had an interesting talk with Andre. It was about what I thought could be your baby."

"What are you talking about?"

"Andre told me you two never had sex and there was no way you could ever get pregnant."

"Oh my goodness...why are you asking me this now?"

"Because I want answers. Why did you lie about Andre and why did you lie to me?"

"Do you really want to get into this? Is this how you want things to end?"

I stopped myself. I understand why Andre didn't ask her. He even told me this was why. He couldn't have his relationship with Jade end on such a bad note. I was being selfish. I didn't want my friendship with Jade to end this badly, with me in jail and asking her questions.

"No...I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"It's fine...After all of this, you deserve to know."

Jade took a deep breath before continuing.

"Early on when I was starting to gel with you guys, my parents found out. Naturally, they wanted to stop it and keep me under their power. So they made me tell that lie to you to strain our friendship and I'm so sorry."

"But why did you do it? You could have never told it and they would have never known."

"Because they threatened me. They told me that if I didn't go through with their plan, they would hunt each of you down one by one and kill you. Starting with you and Andre. And I was too scared to go against them."

Jade was tearing up again. I tried to comfort her but then again, there was only so much comforting I was able to do when we were separated by a wall of glass.

"That's awful. So they've been planning this from the beginning..."

"I'm so sorry, Beck..."

"It's OK. It's not your fault. I'm sorry we couldn't help you. And I'm sorry I told them even though you told me not to."

"It's fine. You only wanted to help..."

We stared there at each other longingly. I realized this could be my very last chance to tell her how I really felt. Nothing else mattered. It was time for the truth to come out once and for all. It's not like there would be any consequences; I could very well never see the woman of my dreams ever again. So I had to tell her.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"There's one last thing I really really need you to know. If I had told you this earlier, none of this might have happened."

"What is it?"

"Jade, I lo-"

"Time's up," said the security officer.

The phone cut off and all I could hear in the phone was a droning beep. I looked through the glass wall. Jade looked at me distraught. Her mouth moved but there was no noise. Did my message even get through before the phone got cut off? Who knows? But based on her expression, I hoped not. The security began to grab my arm and begin to drag me back to the cell.

"Wait! I still have to tell her how I feel!" I shouted at the security officer.

"And I still have to win a gold medal in figure skating but we can't always get what we want, can we?" he replied.

As I continued to try to resist, only to find it futile, I cast one last look at the glass wall. Jade stared at me through it and gave me one final wave goodbye.

* * *

**Holy crap it's been almost a month since I last updated? Man, how time goes by. Sorry guys!  
**

**ohsnapitzJess: Seriously, don't worry about it. =) And thanks for the love!**

**Courage1220: It took me a while to realize 'Oh crap, I didn't think this through well...why did Jade lie?' but then we have an answer now. =)  
**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you, come again. =)**

**yogabbagabba18: Glad you liked it! Sorry it took so long!**

******chocolatecheesecake23164: XD**

******666LuvJayC: Great, you can help me and LilyJessMalfoy! We're plotting to push them into a hole where they'll die!  
**

**imafanpire: AHHH! UPDATED!**

**LilyJessMalfoy: They are fricking evil!  
**


	18. Talk

**Talk**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious nor do I have any affiliation with it or any other fan fics!**

* * *

A couple of days had passed since I last spoke with Jade. Although if you had asked me then, I would have had no idea how long it had been since I talked to Jade. It could have been hours, days, weeks, months, I lost all concept of time after that talk. I had one last chance to spill my heart out and it was cut off by a stupid timed phone. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. It seems like everything I had done led to a bigger mistake or regret. It all just kind of snowballed into this catastrophe. I was a normal guy with a normal life and now my family hated me, I was losing a girl that I loved and I had a criminal record. Talk about a train wreck.

Andre and I had just been released yesterday. We were both thinking the same thing: _Jade's going to be gone._ The thought was a depressing one and it left us without much to say to each other. So Andre went back to his family to take the heat. I, on the other hand, went back to the Shapiro family. Fortunately, Robbie had explained the whole situation to his family so they were more understanding. I wish my family had been. It would have made things a lot easier. Still, the Shapiros were very supportive and welcomed me back with open arms.

Now I was just lying on their couch. I was too tired and bummed out to get up. I wasn't entirely sure what day was going to be gone. For all I knew, she was already gone. I felt so powerless. Robbie came downstairs with a bowl of chicken soup. He pulled up a chair and sat by my couch side.

"Hey, how ya doin?" he asked me.

"Crappy..."

"So what are you going to do about Jade?"

"What can I do? She's going to be gone forever."

"You still have two days to make something happen. They just came back to gather the last of their things."

"What difference does it make? The last time I went over to make things right, all of this happened and now she's going to be gone. If I go over there, I'd probably kill her, which she'd probably prefer to those jackasses of parents but I still don't want to do that."

"You can't keep being down about it right now. You made progress, regardless of the results."

"Besides, shouldn't her boyfriend, Andre be stopping her?"

"Andre's family won't let him leave the house. He tried breaking out but his parents caught him and nailed him down."

"Shame."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Robbie got up to get it. At the door were Cat and Tori. I could tell because they were talking rather loudly.

"Hey Robbie! Is Beck here?" asked Tori.

"Yeah, he's in the living room. He won't get off the couch," replied Robbie.

"Let us in then so we can talk to him! I missed him while he was in jail!" shouted Cat.

Geez, way to make me feel good...

Cat, Robbie and Tori all came into the living room.

"How ya doing?" asked Tori.

I replied with a weak, low groaning noise.

"Beck, we're really worried about you. You've got to either let Jade go or do something about it. This isn't healthy," said Cat.

"We're your friends, Beck. We care about you and just want you to be happy," said Robbie.

"Why didn't you guys go to give Andre this talk?" I asked.

"This is about you, not Andre," said Cat.

"Besides, Andre's parents wouldn't let us in to talk to him," added Tori.

"This conversation just went in a circle. Beck, you've got to talk to Jade while she's still here! Tell her the truth!" said Robbie.

"Then what do I do when she's gone?" I asked.

"It's better that you two leave on that note than spend the rest of your lives wondering what could have happened," said Cat.

"Jade wouldn't want your friendship to end on the note it did. And we know you wouldn't either," said Tori.

"Just talk to her. You'll feel better no matter which way it goes," said Robbie.

At this point there were too many voices for me to listen to. I was still confused but I knew all of the voices agreed that I should talk to Jade. I figured might as well, just so they would be quiet.

"Fine...I'll try to talk to her. But I want to go alone."

"Yay! Beck's going to talk to Jade!" shouted Cat.

I steadily got up off the couch. It took me a while to regain my bearings since I hadn't gotten off the couch since I got back from prison. But I steadily walked towards the door and made my way to Jade's house.I had no idea what would happen when I got there. I could get in another fight, another argument or even get killed. But I might as well try. Jade deserved the truth and that was what she was going to get.

What I didn't know at the time was what happened there would be the moment that would completely change my life.

* * *

**Beck's going to give it one last shot. All his chips are going into the pot.  
**

**No replies this time, busy schedule, gotta run!**


	19. The Reasons I Regret

**The Reasons I Regret**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious nor do I have any affiliation with it or any other fan fics!**

* * *

I walked to Jade's house nervously. This may have been the last time I would get to talk to her so I had to get it right. I spent longer than usual walking, trying to figure out everything that could go right or wrong. But once I reached the house, I was stunned. In front of it was a huge truck and I could see her parents outside, loading boxes inside. That told me that I had caught their family before they could run away. The question now was, where was Jade? Taking a deep gulp, I walked towards the house. Unfortunately, while he was loading a box, Jade's father spotted me.

"Hello foolish boy. Did you come to fight again?" He was challenging me. I swallowed my pride and tried to be civil.

"No, I've learned my lesson. I just want to talk to Jade."

"Jade has no business speaking with you. We left her in the new home. She is not here; we are only here to gather the last of our things."

My heart dropped. No, not even dropped. It died. Jade...was gone? No way. It couldn't be over...it just couldn't...

"No...you're lying! Just like how you told her to lie about being pregnant!" I shouted at him.

"Would you like to search the house? The truck? Perhaps throw a punch?"

I growled at him but now all I wanted were answers. He owed me at least that for how he treated Jade.

"What is the matter with you? Why are you beating Jade?"

"Jade knows why she deserves what she's getting. She's responsible for the death of her sister. Solely so. And for that she must be punished."

"How was she responsible?"

"She let her get hit by a car."

"She _let_ her get hit?"

"She was supposed to be watching her and yet Jennifer still died. Jade is ours and she owes us Jennifer's life."

"There's no way Jade did that on purpose! She's not the nicest person but she wouldn't intentionally let her sister die!"

"It matters not. Jade is ours and there's nothing you can do about that."

"You're full of crap, you know that man?"

Suddenly, Mr. West dropped the box he was holding and walked up to me. I had just remembered how tough he was in physical confrontation. And I couldn't help but overlook the possibility of going to jail again. He seemed to tower over me.

"What did you just say to me, you fool?"

I gulped but told myself not to show any weakness. So I straightened my face and puffed out my chest a bit.

"You heard me," I told him, "Jade is your daughter and whether any one in your family died is not her fault. How can you hate her so much for an accident?"

"What I don't understand is how anyone would ever want to be her friend. She is moody, whiny, selfish, spoiled, and bratty. Why would you ever want to be even acquainted with such an awful little girl?"

"Wow, you really have no idea, do you? Yes, Jade can be all of those things but she can also be funny, and smart, and witty, and caring, and beautiful, and..."

My voice was starting to crack and I listed Jade's good qualities but I kept going. I couldn't stop myself.

"Jade's positive qualities and her negative qualities balance out to make herself stand out and that's why she became my best friend!"

"Oh did she now?"challenged Mr. West, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes! Jade is the most wonderful girl I've ever met, she's the best friend I've ever had and the only regret I have in knowing her is that I fell in love with her!"

I had actually shouted this last part and as soon as the words left my mouth, I was gasping for air. I looked at Jade's father who looked back at me with surprise but then he returned to his cold demeanor.

"You foolish foolish boy. Jade is gone, there is no point in going after what you cannot on with your life. Get a girlfriend. It'll be good for you."

"You son of a-"

"What's going on out there?" shouted a female voice.

Out of the house came Mrs. West, carrying a box of pots and pans.

"Ugh...it's you," she said to me.

"Don't worry, you jerks. I was just leaving," I spat at her.

"You show my wife a little respect, young man!" Mr. West shouted at me.

"No! After what you guys do to Jade, you don't deserve respect! You deserve life sentences!" I shouted at them.

"But that's not what happened, is it? You already lost this battle and you'll only continue to lose," replied Mr. West.

"You know what? I can't do this anymore. I love Jade and that will never change. And I'll see the two of you in Hell."

I couldn't do it anymore. Wiping a tear from my eye, I turned my back to Jade's parents and walked away. I couldn't hear if they were yelling and cursing at me or if they were standing in shocked silence that I stood up to them. All I knew was the feeling that I would never get that chance again.

* * *

**That's Beck's final strike. Sorry guys.**

**LizGilliesFanForever: I'm glad that you think so. I thought by adding so many twists I was starting to lose control of the story but if it worked for the readers, it's cool by me. Thanks for your support.  
**

**baily-luv: Oops. Sorry. D=  
**

**Bade: Unfortunately, I just dropped you guys off the cliff.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you, come again. =)**

**CosmicLoveTonight: Thank you ^^ I'm sure you're awesome too!**

**chocolatecheesecake23164: We got Beck off his lazy butt but he just crashed and burned.  
**


	20. Now What?

**Now What?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Victorious nor do I have any affiliation with it or any other fan fics!**

* * *

I returned to the Shapiro home with Cat and Tori still there with Robbie. All three of them grilled me to find out what had happened at Jade's house but I had merely walked past them and collapsed on the couch in the living room. They didn't follow me immediately but merely talked amongst themselves in the next room. It was almost as if they forgot I was there, as if I had become a ghost, because I could hear what they were saying.

"I guess it went badly when he went over," said Tori.

"I feel real bad for him. Both him and Andre. And Jade..." added Robbie.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" asked Cat.

"Obviously we should talk to him. We need to support him," said Tori.

"But maybe he's hurt too badly from whatever it is that happened. Maybe he needs some space first," said Robbie.

"What do you think, Cat? Cat? Where are you going?" asked Tori.

Cat came into the living room first, thus answering Tori's question. Cat pulled up a chair and sat down by my side, giving me the saddest look she could. Robbie and Tori followed right behind her and stood next to her. It felt kind of embarrassing having all three of them look down on me like this, even though I knew they meant well.

"How are you doing, Beck?" asked Cat.

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered.

"What happened at Jade's house?" asked Robbie.

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Tori.

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered.

"Are you willing to talk about anything?" asked Cat.

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered.

"O...K...so now what do we do?" asked Robbie.

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered.

"He wasn't talking to you this time," snapped Tori.

"Go easy on him, Tori. It's already hard enough on him without us going off on him," said Cat.

None of us knew what we could possibly say, especially as I kept shooting them down. I mean, what can anyone say in this case scenario? I blew it. Plain and simple. And I was out of chances because now Jade was gone forever. It was taking every fiber in me to not cry in front of the others. What was I supposed to do with myself now?

Our eternity of silence was eventually broken by the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Robbie said.

Robbie went to get the door as I laid there. Cat and Tori looked at me pitifully as I blankly stared back. Suddenly, Robbie came sprinting into the living room.

"Guys! You're never going to believe it! It's Jade..."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness and suckiness of this chapter. This was filler...**

**Im Right Here 13: Don't be sad. It's not over yet. There's still some story left. =)**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you, come again! =)**

**LizGilliesFanFoever: This upcoming chapter should give you a big hint. **

**chocolatecheesecake23164: Well, even without Beck's help, it looks like Jade found a way to sneak out.**

**666LuvJayC: No prob, thanks for the support!  
**


	21. Hearing Everything For The First Time

**Hearing Everything For the First Time**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious nor do I have any affiliation with it or any other fan fics!**

* * *

As soon as those words left Robbie's mouth, I hopped off the couch and ran towards the front door. My eyes were a bit blurred from the tears so at first I wasn't sure if the figure standing in the door was really Jade. I wiped my eyes a few times to be sure and then blinked a couple of times. There was no doubt: Jade West was somehow standing in front of me on the Shapiros' front doorstep. So I shouted the first word that came to my mind.

"JADE!"

I grabbed her and puled her into a tight hug which she lightly returned, kind of laughing like she used to back before all of this crap happened.

"Hey Beck. How ya been?" she said.

I then broke from the hug and then grabbed her by the shoulders.

"But how? Your parents said that you were alread-"

"Shouldn't you have figured out by now that my parents are liars? The biggest scum on this planet?"

"But then how did you get away? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Andre? Why are yo-"

"Uhhh...do you mind shutting the door so we can talk in private? I can see the others watching us."

I turned around and sure enough, peeking around the corner wall was a glimpse of red hair and also the hints of a bushy afro. Cat peeked out further only to see me and Jade looking back at them. A hand then reached out, grabbed Cat by the head and pulled her back as if they thought it would keep us from knowing they were eavesdropping.

"Uh, sure."

I stepped outside and shut the door behind me. I could hear muffled groans from behind the door but then I looked at Jade. I still couldn't believe she was here.

"So what happened? Why are you here?"

"Umm...I'm kind of in shock at why I'm here too...it's been a crazy past few hours..."

"Speak woman!"

Jade looked back at me and I recoiled at my statement.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" I stuttered.

"It's OK. I'll tell you everything. You deserve to hear this," said Jade.

We sat down on the Shapiros' front steps and Jade began to tell her story.

**Jade's POV (Flashback)**

I was a mess ever since I saw Andre and Beck in prison. It was hard to see two people that I genuinely cared about in such a predicament, especially for something that they didn't do. I was especially pissed at my parents because this entire thing was their fault. Neither Andre nor Beck deserved what had happened to them and it just wasn't fair. And since this had been my life for the past several years, I knew there was nothing I could do. My parents then started the progress with me moving. They dropped me from Hollywood Arts. They made me say goodbye to Cat, Tori and Robbie but I couldn't say goodbye to Andre or Beck. I knew they had already been released and I didn't want that prison to be the last time I saw either of them but my parents had too tight of a hold on me.

At the time, I was upstairs in my now former room, gathering the last of my things. My parents had locked the door of the room so that I couldn't try to escape. Not that it would have mattered. I would be screwed even if I did somehow manage to escape. I was gathering some things when I felt kind of stuffy so I opened the window to let in some air. As I continued to pack and fight back tears, all of a sudden, I could hear shouting from the window. At first I tried to ignore it but then I recognized the voices. One was my father's. The other's was Beck's. Beck's? What was he doing here? Did he come to see me? Did he come for another fight? I quietly walked to my window and leaned against the wall next to the window, trying not to be seen. The last thing I needed was my parents beating the crap out of me again for spying. So as I started to listen to their conversation, that's when I heard those words.

"Yes! Jade is the most wonderful girl I've ever met, she's the best friend I've ever had and the only regret I have in knowing her is that I fell in love with her!"

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Did I hear that right? Beck...fell in love with me? I mean, we've been tight since we met but how is that even possible? Beck was fully aware that Andre and I started dating and he told me he was supportive of the relationship. Why would he tell me that if he loved me? And why would he regret loving me...wait...was that what he meant that day in improv class? That he regretted falling in love with me while I was seeing Andre? Was I really causing him this much pain? Maybe that's the reason everything has gone out of whack over the past several months. It would make a lot of sense; it also explained why he seemed so pained when he found out what my parents were doing and why he told the others. And also why he couldn't tell me the truth about his regrets.

Did I love Beck back? I didn't know. Up until now, I've never thought of him that way. I didn't think I could love him; at least not while I was dating Andre. But Andre and I probably wouldn't be dating for much longer anyway since my parents were ending that connection. I suppose it could have been possible...I don't know. My head at the time was completely jangled with emotions.

With all of this thinking going on, I knew there was only one solution to answer all of these questions. I had to see Beck. At least one more time before we left and I could never see him again. But how? I looked outside and saw that Beck had already left and my parents had gone inside. Now, if anything, was my chance to sneak out of here. I knew there was very little time so I quickly started to climb out of my window onto the lower part of the roof outside. I then heard the lock on the door begin to shift so without even thinking, I slammed the window shut and began to scale down the side of the house as fast as I could. I could already hear the screaming and cursing through the window when my parents realized I was gone. I didn't have much time until they came down to capture me so I ran as fast as I could without turning back.

I ran until I made it to Robbie's house, caught my breath, organized my thoughts and then rang on the doorbell. After a few seconds of waiting, Robbie opened the door and nearly dropped his pants at the sight of me. I asked for Beck but before I could complete my request, Robbie sprinted back inside. I could clearly hear him saying I was here and then almost instantly, Beck ran outside and we had our talk. I told him my story, minus my thought process because I wasn't entirely sure at the time. Which brings us to here...

**Back to the Present (Beck's POV)  
**

Jade finished her story and looked back at me for a little while, trying to figure out my response. I simply stared back unable to keep my face straight. I mean, I had gone through a ton of crap over the past couple of months. Hurt some of my closest friends, ran one of them over with a car, got kicked out of my house for a night of drinking, spent a few days in jail and had my heart broken maybe a few hundred times. But out of everything that had happened, well...it all built up to this and this definitely took the cake. All I could do was stutter.

"Uhhh...uhhh...I...well..."

"Beck, you might want to say actual words."

"Right. Well...this is awkward...you heard-"

"Every word."

"Yeah...umm...I'm really sorry you heard that."

"It's OK...I've heard worse things said behind my back."

"Uh...I'm not really sure where to go from here."

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't I help you with that?"

Before I could even react, Jade leaned over and pulled the hem of my shirt towards her. She then closed her eyes and gently planted her lips on my own. My eyes widened with surprise at first but then they slowly closed as I soaked in this precious moment. I couldn't believe this was finally happening! For the past several months I had dreamed about this and now I was finally kissing Jade. I raised my hand and stroked it through her hair and then I felt her hands moving to the back of my neck as if to keep us from letting go. The kiss must have gone for at least thirty seconds. But as those seconds passed and the shock from the kiss began to wear off, there was one question that went through my mind over and over again.

Where could we go from here?

* * *

**That's a good question, Beck. Where _do_ we go from here?**

**TobiasFangor92: But wasn't it worth the time you spent dangling for this?**

**kikudog6: What are Beck and Jade going to do now? Well...I don't want to talk about it.**

**chocolatecheesecake23164: Yep, evil parents finally got pwned.**

**imrighthere13: I hope I didn't disappoint.  
**

**LizGilliesFanForever: It's good to be back. The chapter is proof.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you, come again. =)  
**


End file.
